


Youth

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.On......

舌尖彼此激烈的交纏，金泰亨不想認輸，硬是舔上朴智旻開啟的牙上，挑逗似的舔弄，來不急吞嚥的口水從面頰滑過。

享受著柔軟的舌尖可愛的舔弄，朴智旻壓著他的手勁增強，舌上的力道也跟著增強，捲起金泰亨的舌，緊緊的纏在一起。

嗚咽了一聲，就被朴智旻奪走了所有的掌控權，一邊狂熱的舌吻，朴智旻一把用力的將金泰亨壓到了床上，開始扯掉礙眼的衣服。

燥熱感逐漸席捲而上，讓金泰亨的眼睛稍微紅了起來，但他不在意，只是張著嘴，讓朴智旻掠奪他所有的一切，接著自動的用腳趾脫去自己的長褲，金泰亨伸腳環上朴智旻的腰。

「這麼著急？」喘笑著更用力的把人的腿扛在自己的腰上，朴智旻撈過旁邊早就準備好的潤滑劑，一手撥開他的底褲。

擠了一點沾濕了手指，朴智旻露出笑容，往金泰亨黑暗又潮濕的穴口送進去。

仰著脖子喘息，被異物入侵的感覺和之前與前男友做的感覺很像，但又不一樣，這次的很溫柔又狂烈，感受到後面傳來奇異的填滿感，金泰亨的前端不受控制的揚起，透明的液體不斷流出，被金泰亨來回晃動間蹭到了朴智旻堅實的腹肌上。

他自己什麼時候開始晃動身體，他也不知道，只記得跟隨著朴智旻的速度喘氣，讓體內被填滿的感覺更真實的頂弄自己。

「那麼會搖？等等讓你搖個夠。」咬著金泰亨柔軟的嘴唇，滋味實在好的沒話說，朴智旻伸入第三根手指，往後穴按壓，不意外的帶起一連串的呻吟，接著輕柔的、往那腺體按上去。

尖叫了一聲，那瞬間幾乎要高潮了，金泰亨爽到極點，更用力的抬高腰肢往朴智旻的手上湊。

強烈的舒爽感讓金泰亨無法控制，著迷的在朴智旻身下蹭來蹭去，伸舌頭舔了舔朴智旻的鼻尖，滿眼淚水又充滿渴望。

毫不猶豫的輕輕的含著他的舌間，接著把金泰亨柔軟的舌捲入自己口中交纏，但朴智旻連連按壓著金泰亨的腺體，把他的叫聲捲入自己的體內。

一離開他的唇，金泰亨就淫叫了一聲，伏在他的肩上顫抖不止，只是手指就可以把這人搞成這樣了，真是敏感。

「快點、再快⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」一臉可愛又貪吃的小模樣無疑討了朴智旻歡心，將手給抽出來，朴智旻勾起笑容。

「進來⋯⋯」空虛到不像話，咬著唇看著朴智旻，那表情更是讓人血脈賁張，二話不說，朴智旻拖去所有的衣服，接著把早已腫脹難受的陰莖插入一張一合的穴口內。

淺淺的呻吟，空虛感被填滿讓金泰亨發出黏膩的呻吟聲，可下一秒接著就被朴智旻一把扛起來，坐到他身上用力往下按。

綿長靡艷的叫床聲瞬間從金泰亨口中叫出，被頂到前列腺的那瞬間太過舒爽，又被直直的插到最深處，讓金泰亨的眼淚瞬間滑落，滿臉痛苦又飄然的感覺，眼尾都嫣紅了。

「不是很會搖嗎？搖啊。」在床上完全和剛才那個溫柔撿起他的人不同檔次，朴智旻喘笑著在他耳邊說，邊掐著他的腰用力的來回起伏，下身更用力的頂進去。

被包圍的感覺太舒服了，更何況是上了這個早就肖想很久的人，更讓朴智旻興奮不已。

委屈的抿著唇，但金泰亨只能乖順的順著他的意，開始晃動自己的身軀，讓身體裡的那根漲大了幾倍。

「嗚嗚、好脹⋯⋯」軟綿綿的在朴智旻身上搖，金泰亨放聲叫著，自己一個人讓他撞擊自己的敏感帶撞，酸麻感爽到他腳趾頭都捲起來，連連嬌聲叫喊。

搖晃纖細的腰肢和臀部，讓朴智旻的陰莖在自己的體內來回衝刺，在自己撞到前列腺的剎那，金泰亨受不了的呻吟，連連在朴智旻的耳邊喘氣，「我、嗚嗯、不行⋯⋯」

「小傢伙，舒服成這模樣⋯⋯」瞇眼抬頭看著那靡艷模樣的金泰亨，朴智旻深吸一口氣，手指握上柔軟的腰肢，用力上頂。

「嗯⋯⋯不要⋯⋯太深了⋯⋯」甜膩的連連搖頭，可憐的鼻音聽了讓人更想狠狠的弄死他，金泰亨可憐兮兮的這麼說，可身下卻夾了朴智旻一下，話語呼出來的熱氣在他的耳邊廝磨。

「你真是⋯⋯想被干到合不攏腿就直說。」倒抽一口氣，朴智旻瞬間把人壓到床上，直接後入插到讓金泰亨連連哭泣。

咬著他漂亮的後頸，朴智旻吻上他頸側細膩柔軟的肌膚，接著用牙齒輕柔的咬著他的耳垂。

敏感帶被咬到的金泰亨一秒就叫著洩了，濃稠的精液從前端流出，讓金泰亨顫抖了好久，可身後還是不斷的被人侵犯。

被操透的後穴已經腫了起來，被力道摩擦的感覺讓金泰亨想要逃離，因為他知道自己承受不住，感官被放大太多，事情快要失控了。

「不要了、智旻⋯⋯停嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」前端沒被握住就因為後面而被操到洩了，這種感覺實在太超過了，讓金泰亨已經累得想要闔眼休息，可朴智旻可不同意，拉著他繼續做，惹得他一連串甜膩的叫聲。

手指揉上他的囊袋，讓金泰亨啜泣著想要扭動腰肢逃開，可只能把朴智旻的性器給牢牢的釘在床上。

「想叫我停，可得等到我爽完喔。」用牙齒磨著他的頸子，朴智旻喘氣著更用力的在金泰亨的腺體上撞，撞得他快要碎了。

越是搖著頭，越是勾引朴智旻加快速度，高潮後敏感的腸道在抽插下成功的讓金泰亨的性器再次抬頭，接著被朴智旻一把握住。

「哎呀，泰亨又興奮了，我來好好招待你啦。」手揉捏著腫脹的性器，身下更是用力的頂著，金泰亨被雙重快感包圍，眼淚都沾濕了他整張臉。

吻去他滿滿的淚水，但身下和手上卻沒有停止，在金泰亨尖叫著射出去後，朴智旻也咬著他的肩膀射滿了他的後穴。

吻著滿臉淚水又狼狽的美麗面容，用扔在一旁的衣服稍微清理了一下沾滿精液和汗水的身體後，朴智旻勾著笑容，攬抱起對方進入浴室沖洗。

手指滑過他細膩的肌膚，朴智旻不住親吻著他的唇，讓在睡夢中的金泰亨軟綿綿的呻吟了一聲。

輕笑著再吻了一次他的唇，朴智旻在清洗過兩人後，小心翼翼的避開他的傷口，像是捧著寶物一樣把人抱上床。

壓在熟睡的人兒身上，呼吸打在他的臉龐，注視著沉睡著且一臉安心的金泰亨，朴智旻吻了吻他的鼻尖。

模糊的發出可愛的聲音，金泰亨往朴智旻懷裡黏了進去，雙手抱上他精壯的腰。

輕吻一下他溫軟的臉頰，朴智旻把人緊緊的抱在懷裡，沉入安心溫暖的夢裡。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.For......

但是如果再給金泰亨一次機會的話，他絕對不會相信朴智旻只是想要進來上廁所，然後就把門給打開來。

明明就有客房！裡面應該有廁所的！他怎麼傻呼呼的就相信了呢！就算他不能進去睡，上個廁所也是可以的吧？自己怎麼傻傻的被騙了呢？

還裝可憐的說，幫幫他吧，他看是自己應該幫自己吧！所以他現在才會全裸的被朴智旻按在牆上親吻。

「唔⋯⋯」微微呻吟了一聲，但這樣也只是讓朴智旻的親吻更熱情，金泰亨不得以，只能張開嘴巴，讓朴智旻掃蕩裡面所有的角落。

生理淚水因為太過強烈的力道而滑落，伴隨著水流被朴智旻一把抹去，溫熱的水撒在他身上，讓他被刺激的幾乎睜不開眼睛。

舌頭不住舔弄著金泰亨早已腫脹的唇瓣，朴智旻攬著他的腰，接著把人一推，推進了浴缸裡頭。

「咳咳⋯⋯」被水稍微嗆了一下，完全沒辦法反應，雙腿就直接被朴智旻架在肩上。

順著溫熱的水流，朴智旻勾起微笑，手指直接探入金泰亨溫暖的後穴裡面。

仰著脖子喘息，水流讓入侵自己身體裡的異物沒有那麼的難以容納，金泰亨仰頭看著天花板，眼神已經有些渙散了，被朴智旻按著腺體，敏感到眼淚都掉了下來。

「你真的好敏感，泰亨。但我就喜歡你這樣。」看到人兒已經快被自己的手指搞到瘋掉的模樣，朴智旻也沒再管了，咬牙直接挺了進去。

「啊啊⋯⋯嗯！」浪叫了一聲，金泰亨的雙腳因為太過強勁的力道滑了下來，抽泣著環上朴智旻的脖頸，「不⋯⋯好深⋯⋯」

主動把屁股往上抬，讓朴智旻更精準的撞在點上面，金泰亨咬唇掉眼淚，眼睛直直的看著他，嫣紅的臉和眼，汗濕的髮，絕艷的臉，潮濕的吐息，這往上看他的模樣讓朴智旻腰腹一緊，更用力的往他深處干。

「泰亨真應該看看自己渴求又淫蕩的表情，嘶，你真是⋯⋯」著迷的緊掐著他的腰，朴智旻在他耳畔呢喃，吻在金泰亨的胸口留下鮮豔的痕跡。

一聽到他這樣的話，金泰亨受不住的夾了朴智旻一下，讓他瞬間在金泰亨鎖骨上留下咬痕。

「還敢吸我？膽子肥了？」差點就想把自己的精液灌進去，朴智旻牙齒輕輕的摩擦著金泰亨的耳垂，讓他哭叫著洩出來，太敏感又太可愛了。

顫抖著癱軟在朴智旻懷裡，渾身都發紅了，連穴內都因為力道和熱水紅了，可朴智旻不放過他。

「很舒服吧？看你這模樣。」

水流不斷的因為朴智旻的力道被送入金泰亨的穴內，又被帶出來，金泰亨哭著搖頭，太刺激了。

強大的拍打聲迴響在浴室裡面，水都因為朴智旻的力道噴濺出浴缸。

失聲叫著，因為朴智旻讓人坐到了自己身上，金泰亨很可憐的想要逃脫，但朴智旻抓著自己的腰不放。

「泰亨⋯⋯很舒服嗎？」蹭著他的耳垂，伸舌頭舔弄著，朴智旻隱約的喘笑聲在金泰亨耳邊響起，呼出到熱氣讓他的臉嫣紅又誘人，因為太多的刺激，金泰亨又洩在他的腹肌上頭。

沒有辦法停下動作，朴智旻咬上他的頸側，享受著在裡面抽送的舒暢感。

「智旻⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」已經不知道做了第幾次了，這次是被按在床上，眼淚被床單給吸收，金泰亨啞著聲音掙扎了好幾下，可是撞擊在他前列腺上的力道，他無法抵抗生理的反應，前端又再次揚起，被一直揉捏著他的朴智旻感受到了。

「泰亨，怎麼辦，我只想繼續這樣放縱自己，你讓我太舒服了。」俗話說的好，一吃了肉，就再也沒辦法吃素，朴智旻已經喜歡上了在金泰亨體內的感覺，不可能放過他。

汗水交織在一起，床單都被汗水打濕了，也被金泰亨停不下來的精液給沾染了，金泰亨已經顫抖的洩了好幾次，後面那個體力好的卻始終沒有饒過他。

「泰亨⋯⋯」喘氣著咬上他的後頸，朴智旻射滿了金泰亨的腸道，而理所當然的，可憐兮兮的小孩又昏了過去。

抽出性器，盯著緩慢流出白濁的黑暗後穴，朴智旻揉揉他使用過度的地方，讓在沉睡中的金泰亨嚶嚀一聲，朴智旻吻了一下他被自己咬紅了的唇，扛起人就進去做事後處理。

每次看到他就忍不住，真是佩服自己之前可以把持住自己，滿意的緊了緊懷裡的身軀，朴智旻先將人兒輕輕的擺在浴缸裡，並簡單的沖洗一下自己後，嗯，房間內是必須整理的。

隨手撿起一旁的牛仔褲套上，披了件襯衫，朴智旻就開始簡單的整理混亂的家。

等到他差不多整理好兩人縱情的痕跡後，走回浴室裡就見那人趴在浴缸上，昏昏沉沉的看著自己。

「智旻⋯⋯？」金泰亨困惑迷茫的呼喚他，就被朴智旻一把從浴缸抱起，也不顧自己身上都是水，衣服都濕了，只顧著把自己擦乾後捧到床上去。

「你也換身衣服⋯⋯」暗啞的聲音太過性感，讓朴智旻下意識的吻住他的唇，金泰亨閉著眼承受了好一會兒後，固執的推開對方。

「好好好。」看到可愛的愛人直直的盯著自己，蹭蹭他的鼻尖，朴智旻很享受他的所有話語，聽話的轉身換衣服，不過等到他回來後，小可愛已經睡著了。

心滿意足的擁抱著他，朴智旻陷入溫暖的夢之中。

就這樣，金泰亨和朴智旻生活在一起，時間過了三個多月。

這段時間，金泰亨也漸漸的熟悉了與朴智旻的生活，他很喜歡這樣牽著他的手去逛超市，喜歡看著朴智旻在練舞，喜歡他親吻和擁抱。

當然，金泰亨默默的臉紅在內心補一句，兩人的性生活也挺美滿的，朴智旻各方面都可以滿足他，應該說，太滿足了⋯⋯


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.Fate

「團長休息室裡面那幅畫，就是前任畫的。他們因為距離而分手，那個男的提的。但是我覺得是有了⋯⋯」第三者，成員沒有點明，但是看金泰亨的樣子，應該是知道。

「原來⋯⋯」原來智旻也有過痛苦的戀愛啊⋯⋯默默的放下手，金泰亨讓自己的腦袋緩了一下，接著又重新抬頭，想要抓住那個成員的手，繼續問下一個問題，他好好奇智旻所有的一切，好想好想知道。

但還沒抓住，腰上傳來強大的力道，一回頭，他就被朴智旻緊箍在懷裡。

面無表情的抬頭往不遠處點了點，朴智旻的語氣很平穩，但是讓成員不寒而慄，「你該去練習了。」

「當然！我去了！」一秒站起來，這個成員立刻逃開，順便拉著其他成員到地下室的練習室，更寬敞嘛，而且留一點空間給他們，嗯嗯沒錯！

看著不遠處鳥獸散的成員們，朴智旻將目光緩慢的往下移，轉移到那個純真無辜的愛人身上。

「知道自己做錯什麼嗎？」嘆了一口氣，朴智旻把人拉到大腿上，食指輕輕的抬起金泰亨漂亮的臉龐。

跨坐在朴智旻的大腿上，臉整個紅到不行，金泰亨慌張的想要左顧右盼，看看有沒有機會讓他快點逃跑，但是被朴智旻輕輕的一勾，只能讓自己撞進去朴智旻的眼眸中。

「我⋯⋯」手無措的抓著朴智旻被汗水沾濕的上衣，因為舞蹈的練習，讓朴智旻整個濕淋淋的，更讓金泰亨羞澀，明顯的肌肉線條讓金泰亨眼睛都不知道該往哪裡放。

「害羞了？」微微往前傾，朴智旻抵著他的耳朵說話，熱氣渲染上了金泰亨的耳朵。

輕輕叫了一聲，金泰亨把通紅的臉埋在朴智旻的懷裡，勾起朴智旻的微笑，黏在朴智旻身上的金泰亨生理變化完全逃不過他的注意，張嘴含著柔軟的耳垂，朴智旻手沿著他纖細的背脊，滑入金泰亨挺翹渾圓的屁股，緩慢的揉捏。

「不、啊⋯⋯不要在這裡⋯⋯」意識到這裡不是在家裡，金泰亨整個害羞到想要逃開，對著人軟軟的開口，但朴智旻完全沒有理會對方可憐的訴求。

「我倒是從沒在開放空間有過呢⋯⋯我很想在練習室來一次，和你。」

含著他的耳垂，朴智旻模糊不清的笑著，手指探入了早已濕潤氾濫的穴口，手指緩慢的來回抽插，「什麼嘛，泰亨也很期待嘛。」

「嗚⋯⋯」因為太敏感了，只要是和性有關的事情就會讓金泰亨有反應，最重要的，那個人是朴智旻，這幾個月的時間已經讓他們彼此的身體太過契合，金泰亨羞恥到不行，就是不肯把頭從朴智旻的身上抬起來，但身體無意識的磨蹭著朴智旻的下身。

智旻身上好舒服，他好喜歡智旻，儘管他全身都是汗水，但肌肉線條卻讓他永遠都無法自制，又因為他很喜歡穿緊身的衣服或是略顯寬大的上衫，有的時候展露的曲線讓他心動不已，金泰亨大著膽子，悄悄的舔了他的唇一下。

「再蹭我，你今天就完了。」悶哼一聲，朴智旻重重的咬了一下他的肩頭，把金泰亨的褲子褪到大腿上，掀開底褲沒有擴充的直接強干了進去。

「嗚嗚嗚！啊啊⋯⋯」被強烈的異體頂進來，金泰亨仰著脖子叫了一聲，這姿勢是他最不喜歡的姿勢，太深了，可是朴智旻每次都很喜歡。

隱密的肉體拍打聲響嘴練習室裡面迴盪，這裡太空曠，讓金泰亨咬著自己的唇不然呻吟和叫聲流洩而出，但朴智旻偏不要，直撞在他的敏感點上。

連連哭著搖頭，但依然精神的性器不管洩了幾次，都可以再次因為朴智旻的抽插而抬頭，昨天晚上的紅腫還沒消退，敏感的讓金泰亨難得失態的咬上朴智旻的肩膀，還順勢夾了朴智旻好幾下。

「你真是⋯⋯」爽的吐出一口氣，朴智旻狠狠的把人往上用力拋，又強烈的往下壓，欣賞著他哭叫著而洩出來的可憐姿態。

「很舒服吧？」

把人抓在自己身上搖，朴智旻笑看著騎在自己身上搖晃的人，抬手抹去他因為張開嘴而滴下來的唾液。

「嗯⋯⋯啊啊！」每次都被頂到敏感點上，金泰亨哭著搖頭，被朴智旻緊緊掐著腰往身上壓，性器隨著搖晃不斷摩擦著朴智旻的腹肌，沒幾下就抖著身體洩了。

「智旻嗯⋯⋯」沒有辦法從身下直直插著自己的那根上頭逃離，金泰亨只是哭，但還是被朴智旻抓著親吻，一次又一次繼續頂撞，放任他的呻吟和叫喊聲迴盪在空氣中。

「我看你很舒服嘛⋯⋯」因為太過強烈的刺激被金泰亨吸了好幾次，朴智旻喘了幾聲，更用力的往他身體裡猛干。

眼淚很可憐的從臉頰上滑落，接著再被朴智旻吻去，最後在朴智旻射入他的腸道後，金泰亨才得以趴在朴智旻身上喘氣。

「泰亨，你這個傻瓜。」

在抱著他進去自己休息室裡面的盥洗室清洗時，朴智旻把人放在洗手台上，咬著他柔軟的嘴唇，抵著他的額頭這麼說，「笨蛋。」


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.See

不過等到晚上的時候就變調了，基本上他是早上笑著晚上哭著的度過這一天。

起因在於牛奶，金泰亨發誓，自己再也不要晚上要朴智旻熱牛奶給自己喝了，絕對不要。

吃飽的金泰亨滿足的坐在沙發上，拿著遙控器轉台，突然之間有點想喝些什麼，轉頭對著從廚房洗完碗盤正擦手的朴智旻扯開嗓子要了牛奶喝。

沒什麼表示，拿了個馬克杯，朴智旻幫金泰亨熱了牛奶後，走到沙發旁，輕輕用溫暖的杯子碰了碰他的臉頰。

「謝謝智旻！」專心的看著電視節目，就著朴智旻的手，金泰亨像是小貓一樣，啜飲了一口牛奶後用舌頭舔了一下在唇邊殘餘的牛奶漬，鮮紅的舌尖迅速從朴智旻眼前一閃而過，讓他下意識的吞了口口水，盯著金泰亨嘴角旁還剩下的痕跡。

「泰亨，嘴旁邊還有。」啞著聲音，朴智旻的語氣很溫柔。

「嗯？」金泰亨只專注在電視上頭，聽到了朴智旻的聲音，想要抬手擦去，但擦了半天也沒擦掉，纖細的手指在唇邊打轉。

「我幫你吧。」

語畢，朴智旻彎下腰，蓋住他的視線，在螢幕被自己關上的同時，瘋狂的吻落到了金泰亨的臉上。

撐著沙發扶手，朴智旻吻去了金泰亨牛奶的痕跡，順便拖著金泰亨剛才讓他湧現慾望的舌出來交纏。

「唔⋯⋯」

迷迷糊糊的被朴智旻吻著，單純的金泰亨永遠都不明白，明明只是挺普通的在看電視，到底為什麼會發生這樣的事情，但他還是聽話順應朴智旻的動作，手環上他的脖子，張開嘴讓朴智旻深入，只要是朴智旻他就會聽話。

敏感的感受到腿間有凸起不斷的蹭著自己，金泰亨呻吟一聲，臉紅著被朴智旻褪去褲子。

「不、嗯⋯⋯不要⋯⋯去床上⋯⋯」黏糊糊的想要搖頭，但底褲被拉了下去，已經敏感到抬頭的性器被朴智旻一把握住，來回揉捏讓金泰亨舒服到哭了出來，都忘了自己要說什麼。

「我就想在這裡要你。」啃咬著他的肩，朴智旻看著被自己搞得咬唇直掉淚的金泰亨，下面腫脹的發疼。

嗚咽著被朴智旻搞到洩在他的手上，接著金泰亨驚呼一聲，膝蓋被壓在身體旁，大大敞開著身體，讓幽黑的小穴展露在朴智旻面前。

沾染著金泰亨的精液，往他的穴口內送，朴智旻把金泰亨的衣服扯開來，舔吻著他為自己綻放的乳尖。

淫亂的呻吟，後穴被填充的感覺讓金泰亨隨著朴智旻的動作收縮著後穴，只是手指就讓金泰亨再次興奮起來。

「這麼想要？」輕輕笑了一聲，朴智旻勾起妖媚的眼，勾起金泰亨的下巴，滿意的看著他嫣紅又無助可憐的眼，「泰亨啊，要我帶你出去玩嗎？」

「唔嗯⋯⋯這時候⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯說什麼呢⋯⋯」伴隨著呻吟，金泰亨側頭喘氣了一聲，快要被朴智旻的手指給搞到不行了，邊說邊戳進來，太討厭了。

「那就不要了？」沒有得到想要的答案，挑眉的把手給抽離，朴智旻裝作要轉身就走的樣子，把金泰亨給急了，緊抓著朴智旻的手不放，繼續往自己的身體裡送去。

因為太急了，不小心把他的手送進去撞到自己的腺體上，金泰亨叫了一聲，渾身顫抖的哭了出來。

「嗯，泰亨敏感的好可愛，這麼急嗎？太可愛了。」順勢揉按著腺體，看著身下人張口淫叫的模樣，朴智旻拉開拉鍊，露出微笑，「那你必須要好好獎賞我喔。」

把手抽了出來，朴智旻瞬間扭腰把硬的發疼的陰莖往柔軟潮濕的後穴狠狠的干了進去。

被朴智旻的力道給撞的深深陷入沙發，金泰亨仰著脖子叫了一聲，隱含著某種強烈的快樂和痛苦交雜，太瘋狂了，撞在裡面的力道讓金泰亨再次哭出來。

沙發太柔軟，沒有床板的硬度支撐，讓金泰亨隨著朴智旻一次又一次的力道陷入沙發裡，再也無法把自己從不斷插進來的那根東西上頭逃出。

金泰亨永遠都不知道，他被干的模樣多麼的誘人，手指不住撫摸著嫣紅卻依然精緻的臉，糜艷絕色的容顏，在性事裡面的美更是提升了太多，黑髮和鮮豔的紅唇紅顏，太美了。

張開呻吟的紅唇讓朴智旻忍不住，咬上他的唇瓣，自己到底該拿他怎麼辦？

「你真是⋯⋯」被金泰亨無意識的吸了一下，朴智旻報復性的在插入的那刻按上他的腰，讓金泰亨淫叫著再次哭泣的洩了。

抽噎著被插干，今天實在是快不行了，可身上那個人可還沒有盡興，抓著人又轉了個方向，讓他騎在自己上頭玩。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」帶著鼻音的聲音已經因為叫喊太多次而啞了，可依然性感，滿身汗水和精液的金泰亨在朴智旻身上搖晃，身下朴智旻依然脹著的陰莖依然毫不留情的抽插進來，讓他伏在朴智旻的腹肌上面哭，可上半身和下半身的思維是相反的，不管多少次都可以起反應，依然精神的蹭著朴智旻。

「泰亨太可愛了，我不可能會讓你停下來的喔。」起身吻上金泰亨的唇，腰順勢往金泰亨體內用力撞進去，喘笑著捧著他不斷流淚的臉，朴智旻咬著他的唇，撞擊著他的後穴，讓整個客廳裡都充斥著肉體拍打的淫蕩聲響。

再換了個姿勢，讓可憐的人兒撐著桌子，讓他從後面干進去，可惜沒幾下金泰亨就撐不住了，朴智旻笑著把人的腳環上自己的腰，一路插著柔軟的後穴，往床上去，金泰亨停不下來的淫液不斷的隨著走動滴落在別墅的各個角落。

「嗚嗚不要了⋯⋯」小聲的呻吟，反而像發情的小貓，金泰亨夾了朴智旻一下，想要反應，卻用錯方法，讓正在走路的男人用力把掛在自己身上的人兒往自己身上壓，哭泣的被沿路操到房間。

最後還是只能軟著身體哭泣，在床上的朴智旻體力還是很好，就算剛剛在客廳裡裡面已經做了那麼久，到底為什麼他到床上還是很有精神！直到被朴智旻灌了滿滿的精液在腸道裡，燙的他顫抖不已，這才昏了過去。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.Future

「今天老闆煮了你之前煮過的那道菜，好好吃喔！真想念你的菜。」面對鏡頭趴在床上，金泰亨揉揉身旁貓兒柔軟的毛，對著裡面盯著自己臉的朴智旻甜甜的微笑，「好想念你啊，智旻。」

「嗯，我也想你，寶貝，泰泰。」

渴望和思念如果能化為具體，那朴智旻現在一定已經把人給抓過來拉到自己床上狠狠的睡一晚，可惜不行。

現在已經巡迴到了最後階段的歐洲，時間已經過了六個多月了，超過半年了，亞洲場次結束已經很久了，金泰亨永遠無法忘記在他們這場裡閃耀的朴智旻，站在舞台上的他真的好閃耀，像星星一樣。

巡迴終於等到歐洲和美洲，美洲已經結束了，在這場最後場次的歐洲後接就要到澳洲，第一次巡迴就差不多結束了，但朴智旻還是瘋狂的思念他，想他想得要死。

緊緊的盯著像隻呆萌的小老虎一樣傻的金泰亨，朴智旻想了想，低下聲音，「泰亨，想念我嗎？」

「嗯？剛剛不是說過，我很想你嗎？智旻想再聽第二次嗎？」傻呼呼的回問，金泰亨單純的看著好像變得更妖豔的自家男人，臉有點熱，唔，好久不見了，為什麼智旻越來越好看了？

「我也很想泰亨喔，想念你的身體。」赤裸裸的直視著金泰亨，朴智旻舔了一下飽滿的嘴唇，對著鏡頭後的金泰亨勾起笑容，妖色頓生。

「智旻！真是的！」臉色瞬間爆紅，雖然腦子裡也是想著一樣的事情，但金泰亨這幾個月學會了如何小小的感到害羞，不禁埋怨的看了朴智旻一眼，但他不知道，被朴智旻調教的太好，瞪過去卻自帶媚態的那種濕潤眼神反而更讓人上火。

「不想我嗎？我可是很想泰亨呢，每天每天。」手指輕柔的撫上鏡頭，聲音逐漸低沈下來，朴智旻語氣很輕，但在金泰亨的耳裡聽起來意外的性感，「泰亨不想我嗎？寶貝？」

「我、我⋯⋯我不和你說話了！」臉紅的掛掉手機，金泰亨把臉埋在棉被裡面，不想去理會那個總是想要誘惑自己的男人，遠距離戀愛他覺得最難的不是距離，而是那男人總是想要誘惑自己做出色色的事情！

因為這一齣，而沒有去計算日子的流逝，金泰亨知道朴智旻回來的正確時間，可是他不知道朴智旻會為了自己提早回來。

「掰掰，謝謝你載我回來，明天也麻煩囉！」對著酒吧老闆揮揮手，金泰亨快樂的走下車，把老闆的話全擋在了車門內。

「咦？智旻不是回來了嗎⋯⋯之後就是他接送你了喔⋯⋯」

哼著歌，金泰亨開心的回到他們的家，雖然沒有智旻在有點孤單，但是有貓貓陪伴著他，金泰亨還是感到很滿足，只想要靜靜的等待智旻回來。

把門關上，確認好門是鎖上的之後，金泰亨彎腰拖去鞋子。

「泰亨，想我嗎？」

驀然的，性感輕柔的嗓音伴隨著溫熱的氣息噴灑載他的脖頸後，顫了一下，金泰亨想要回頭，但立刻被人抓住壓了下去，屁股被迫抬高，褲子滑落到大腿側，底褲在被掀開的剎那，許久不用的後穴被填滿了，他的手指擠了進去。

「唔嗯⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯你⋯⋯」呻吟出聲，太久沒被朴智旻碰的身體意外的更敏感，腿馬上癱軟差點跌下去，被朴智旻伸手攬住了他的腰才得以倖免，可手指也迅速退出，換來脹大的陰莖使勁干了進去。

朴智旻已經渴望他太久了，遠距離真是該死的難以忍受，每天看著那人在海洋的另一端對著他微笑，朴智旻就受不了。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯」嗚咽了一聲，抬著屁股被那人用力的進入，金泰亨整個軟下身，只能無助的顫抖。

「泰亨這麼想我？裡面濕成這樣⋯⋯嘖。」哼了一聲，被金泰亨夾了一下，讓朴智旻咬牙用力撞上他的腺體，「太想我了？」

好深、好深⋯⋯這身高差很完美，讓朴智旻可以直接直直往上干進去讓金泰亨哭著吟叫，把人直接壓在玄關的牆上，朴智旻擺腰在好久沒有享用的腸道裡面來回抽插。

身體整個被情慾染紅，在沒幾下後，牆上多了金泰亨顫抖射出的痕跡，還好是白色的牆面，看起來沒那麼明顯，但一直揉捏著金泰亨的朴智旻馬上感覺到了。

「真濃，泰亨也很想和我做愛吧？我知道你很喜歡的，很喜歡和我做。」舔去手指被沾染上的白濁，朴智旻沒有結束，繼續把人壓在牆上插，太舒服了，好久沒有這樣享受這個人了，他不可能放過的，「我想你啊，好想你，太想你了。」

「痛、痠⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」啜泣著想要停下來，可身體已經軟到沒辦法聽主人的話，金泰亨無力的被朴智旻抓住，只能讓依然凶猛的陰莖在他的腸道裡馳騁。

「我會讓你在家裡的每一個地方，都能夠想去我們做愛的場景。」

人兒大腿可憐的緊緊夾著朴智旻精壯的腰，金泰亨在朴智旻耳邊不斷喘息，為什麼邊走要邊插進來？連手指進來，太多了。

忍不住咬著朴智旻的肩，金泰亨哭著搖頭，後穴一陣收緊，讓朴智旻倒抽一口氣後轉身把人壓在客廳桌子上干。

「再不乖就更深。」成功的讓金泰亨再射了一次，朴智旻親親他的臉，揉捏他手感極好的屁股。

「我今天不可能放過你的。」

確實，今天朴智旻真的沒有放過他，命令他夾好自己，他幾乎在別墅所有地方的上過他一次了，地板上沾染著金泰亨受不住的精液和他們的汗水以及散落的衣服，連在床上也沒有放過他。

「泰亨，這麼多天，沒想我嗎？」讓金泰亨給自己口了一次後，朴智旻把人拉到身上，讓他騎在自己上頭，欣賞著金泰亨糜艷性感的模樣，這美好的風景他太久沒見了，只能接下來一次看到底。

「想嗯⋯⋯深⋯⋯」顫抖著伏下身，被朴智旻輕輕的捻著豔紅的舌尖，唾液不住滴落，朴智旻勾起笑容，伸舌勾上並交纏，腰腹一個用力，讓騎在自己身上的金泰亨淚水漣漣。

喘笑著舔吻他，朴智旻不斷往上撞擊他，金泰亨汗濕的黑髮隨著朴智旻的速度不斷搖晃，人兒只能無助的騎在他身上淫叫連連。

「深啊啊！智旻！」尖叫了一聲，金泰亨哭著射了出來，呻吟哭泣的趴在朴智旻身上，可屁股還是自動抬高讓朴智旻更方便插進來。

「這麼舒服到一直哭？聲音都沙啞了⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」被猛然吸了好幾下，讓朴智旻喘了幾聲，在差點洩了之後，他使勁干在他的腺體上，讓剛射出來的金泰亨淫亂的哭叫。

「很好，竟然吸我？這麼想我嗎？我看你明明也很爽。」用力把人翻到床上去，咬著牙，朴智旻用牙齒磨著他的耳垂，「你今天真的完蛋了。」

肉體的拍打聲從來沒有停止過，連金泰亨都忘記他們今天到底瘋狂的做過幾次了，五次？六次？金泰亨記不得，他只記得只要洩了一次，他在短暫昏迷後又會被朴智旻吻醒，接著墜入無邊無際的性事裡。

「真的不行了⋯⋯」金泰亨的聲音很低，可在性事中會因為沙啞而顯得性感又可愛，偶爾叫出來偏高的可憐聲音也讓朴智旻無法自拔，他啜泣著想要停下來，可朴智旻咬著他的後頸，還是沒有停下來。

「泰亨，我太想你了⋯⋯」含著他的耳垂，舔咬著敏感的這個部位，朴智旻喘氣著沒有間斷，直到他的精液灌滿了金泰亨整個後穴和腸道，滿到溢出來。

第二天，想當然的，兩個人直接睡到下午去了，不可能在早上清醒，就算朴智旻體力再好，時差還是要調整的。

整理了一下在沈睡中金泰亨散亂的髮絲，朴智旻親親他的唇，把美人兒亂糟糟的臉稍為清理了一下，就下床整理家裡去了。畢竟這家還是要人住的。

所以等到金泰亨再次醒來後，中午已經過去很久了，他赤裸卻乾淨的躺在朴智旻的懷裡，戴著眼鏡的朴智旻正用平板看新聞，聲音調成靜音。

「⋯⋯早安⋯⋯」翻身趴在朴智旻身上，金泰亨親親他的嘴，想要離開的下一秒卻被朴智旻按住後腦勺，讓親變成了吻。

「早安，泰亨。」溫柔的理理他的髮，朴智旻把棉被嚴實的蓋好人兒，免得他著涼，手指在碰觸到他身體上鮮豔的紅痕時停滯了一下，之後快速的把人包緊緊。

現在的一切，只要是因為他在，都顯得美好而幸福。

好久不見智旻了，變得更好看更耀眼了，趴在朴智旻身上，金泰亨伸手攬上他的脖頸，把頭湊了過去。

「怎麼了？」把平板關起來，看著和自己距離極近的金泰亨，朴智旻的語氣再溫柔不過了。

這世界上，能有金泰亨這樣一個人能讓自己對他溫柔，真是一件最美好的事。

湊過去，金泰亨親親他的唇，讓一切沈澱在愛情裡。

「謝謝智旻，讓我在年少輕狂的最後，還是遇見了你。」


End file.
